


Storge

by riverbea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley has a superpower, Other, Peter and Harley are adopted, Peter is Spiderman, more tags added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbea/pseuds/riverbea
Summary: I found this in my drafts and it's a part of a fanfic I once wanted to write. I don't know if I will ever write the whole fic, but I wanted to publish this "Chapter" for now because i really like it.Basically, Peter and Harley both have powers. Peter is Spiderman, Harley is Velocity. I think you can figure out what their powers are from their names.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, The Avengers & Harley Keener, The Avengers & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Harley Keener, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set on earth at the ending of Thor Ragnarok.

“Everything is boring; I hate it here.”

Harley threw a pen at his head from across the table, “Lighten up, at least you finished your homework already. You could like… go outside, train, talk to your friends— “

Peter cut him off with a groan. “Everyone’s in that stupid meeting and they won’t let me sit in on it because ‘It’S cLaSsIfIeD, pEtEr, YoU’rE jUsT a KiD, pEtEr’ So? I’m a kid, what about it? I can lift a bus with my bare hands!”

“You _know_ that those are valid arguments. And I heard the same ones against me. We’re not an official part of the team yet, no one even knows that we exist outside our made up lives for school,” Harley answered.

“Yes! And I’m sick of it! Everyone’s treating us like little children, I hate it!”

“Yeah, well,” Harley said, watching Peter bounce on his bed, “If you want to convince anyone that you’re mature enough to be a part of the team then maybe not jump on your bed like a five-year-old?”

“I’m not--!” Peter lifted his arms as he jumped up and stuck himself to the ceiling as he pouted. He lifted himself up until he was sitting cross-legged on the ceiling.

“Help me with my homework, we can go train together if I’m finished by four,” Harley suggested, “Or we could go to the lab.”

“You know Dad won’t allow us in there while there’s an important meeting on. You can access all the security cameras live footage from there and I’m not in the mood to train.”

Harley looked up as Peter crawled towards him on the ceiling, “We could go to the interns’ labs. We’re allowed in there any time.”

“I’m not in the mood to talk to any stupid interns.”

“Yeah,” Harled drew out the word as he bent back over his Chemistry homework, “You’re never in the mood for anything if you’re bored.”

Peter stayed quiet as he crawled down the wall.

They spent about ten minutes in silence, Harley answering questions about the last (in peters mind very boring) experiment they’d done in chemistry class at school and Peter watching him.

“Let’s sneak out.”

Harley looked up. “What?!”

“You heard me! Let’s sneak out!”, Peter repeated, “I wanna get pizza from the pizza place down in Queens. Besides, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will know we’re gone anyway and in case dad asks she’ll tell him!”

“I advise you to tell Mr. Stark about your trip before you leave,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said in a slightly robotic voice.

Harley nodded, “Yeah, I advise you of that too Peter. Last time you sneaked out, I hardly need to remind you, you got captured by HYDRA. Just tell dad you’re getting pizza, Jesus Christ.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “If I tell dad I’m getting Pizza he’ll ask what Pizza I want and from where I want it. And then he’ll send Happy to get it,” he complained, “I’m sick of spending all of my time in here. He’s always so overprotective. We never get to do anything with our friends without him looking after us somehow! I just wanna be a normal teenager for once and get my own stupid pizza down in Queens.”

“We do stuff with our friends all the time and he’s not always there and looking after us. Sure, we got those watches he can track, but he can only track us if we press that button on the watch. And he’s only trying to make sure we’re okay,” Harley answered, “With good reason. You of all people should know in what kind of danger we could be in if anything went wrong.”

“Of course I know, but I’m so tired of all that bullshit. We always make sure we’re okay when we leave the compound, we always wear the tracker-watches, Happy always drives us.” Peter paused and continued to pout as he sighed. “I’m tired of worrying every time we leave the security of dads’ protection. We should be able to do stuff on our own without double checking with dad, without having to worry about any dangers. We’re overprotected— “

“With good reason, Peter.” Harley interrupted. “I get how you feel and yes, it sucks, but you’re having a stupid idea and I’m not gonna let you act on it. If we weren’t this overprotected, we’d still be chained to operating tables in that HYDRA base.”

Peter didn’t answer. He continued pouting as he crawled back up the wall.

“Don’t try to sneak out please.”

Harley heard the door to their closet open and smiled. When he turned to put his finished homework and textbooks in his bag twenty minutes later he saw Peter, though still sticking to the ceiling, on his stark-phone and wearing Tony’s MIT hoodie.

“Dad said it’s okay if we go get pizza,” he mumbled and sounded grumpy. “Here, look.”

He tossed his phone down onto his bed and Harley got up. He looked at the messages once he picked up the phone. “Great, let’s go, grumpy.”

Peter scoffed but un-stuck himself from the ceiling. He landed on his bed and they left the compound with Happy ten minutes later.


End file.
